Minor Characters
Friends and Family Adam Campbell Met in R&R. A sorcerer and Gaius's friend. He is a war veteran who fought in the allied battle against Germany and knows many things about magic tactis that can be used in combat/war. Betty Kendrick Mentioned in Means to an End. She is Will's mother. It appears that she died a while ago (Desperate Measures) but there's conflicting information on that (cf. Means to an End). Elyan Mentioned in Breakwater . He is Gwen's little brother. It is hinted that he is good with electronics/tech. Gail Mentioned in R&R. Family/friend of someone in the team. Famous for her mistery stew (which Merlin guesses happens to be rat). Mara Met in R&R. She owns the London tattoo parlor "Inkwell" and does the tattoos for Excalibur. Has a husband named Raymond. Morowitz Met in R&R. A former Israeli Mossad agent. Was Excalibur's Krav Maga instructor during R&R. Padraig Mentioned in Radioman. Briefly affiliated with Arthur. Tommy Met in R&R. An off duty copper in London, in the CO19 Force Firearms Unit. Knows Excalibur. Military 'Former Team Members' Ian McGilvray Mentioned in Radioman. Was the original communications specialist for Excalibur but was shot on a mission. Transferred to a desk job after one year with Excalibur. Lucas Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Mackay Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Mark Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Roman Met in Radioman. A "pasty-faced lieutenant" who was Excalibur's communications specialist before Merlin. Is transfered out of the team after he got himself pinned down during a mission. 'Other' Anderson Met in Radioman. He is described as "a good looking bloke with a bit of a Top Gun look to him". Anderson is a helicopter pilot who is friends with Merlin and plans to propose to his girlfriend. Colonel Henry Locher Met in Intermission and in the Extra Anti-Interrogation. He is the head of the Cryptography program. Locher's securtiy rating is so high, Merlin wasn't allowed to know the name of it. Merlin describes Locher as, "Everything about Colonel Locher was average -- his height, his weight, his appearance -- except for his mindset. He didn't fit the cookie-cutter mould of a Colonel in charge of one of the most top-secret programs in the military. He was loud and brash and a heavy drinker -- the sort of heavy drinker that could still keep a hold on his tongue no matter how much he was tortured, trading quips with the man twisting the screws into his thumbs." Colonla Smith Weiss Met in Radioman. Leon, Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur meet him when they are planning the mission in the Ravines. Merlin describes him: "He was an unmistakable presence, his name well known throughout the army, a field commander whose reputation was well-earned and which painted him greater than life, which he was. He was a couple of inches taller than Arthur, a bit broader of shoulder, with a impeccably-groomed moustache that covered his upper lip and enough white shooting through his dark hair to provide its own sort of camouflage" (Radioman ) Jackson Page Mentioned in Intermission. He works in the supply tent on base after being injured during combat and proves to be well-organised. Arthur gives him his contacts and suggests he applies to Pendragon Consulting after his tour is finished up. Marsha Mentioned in Radioman. Works at MASH with the Americans. She slept with Gwaine, but it was a one-off, as she was married. Matty Mentioned in Radioman. Matty is described as "about five-five, brunette" and having large pecs. He works in the Major's office. He had sex with Gwaine, and Gwaine got him to look in Merlin's file before they met and tell him Merlin had been shot. Other Adam West Met in Breakwater. We don't know Adam's real name yet. He is Will's American contact. Cadoc Mentioned in R&R. A member of the NWO who went to school with Merlin, Bryn Nash, and Tristan Heynes. Eddie or Gunnery Sergeant Edward "Call me Mister" Jackson-Smith Met in Breakwater. He is in the American speeical forces and has seen as many tours as Will, but Eddie saw more action in Afghanistan than Will. Eddie is trained as a sniper for in-city incurstions. He is as tall as Perceival, but is about as skinny as Merlin. In Breakwater, Eddie had developed a bit of a beer belly. Eddie is the one that brings Adam West into contact with Will. Ian Johnson Met in Breakwater. He is "just over five feet and generous change... has short, spiky blond hair, dark brown eyes, eyebrows that seemed to crawl across his forehead of their own volition, and a salt-and-pepper scruff along his jaw. He was broad-shouldered like a swimmer and trim under a heavy peacoat that was big enough to double as a two-man tent." He is an undercover agent for the CIA and is hoping to score a promotion by telling his superiors information about Excalibur. Marius Aglain Mentioned in The Play's the Thing. A member of the NWO who gave Merlin a more sophisticated NWO recruitment speech. His language was very posh, and he was very relaxed and smooth. Michael Met in Collaborations. A member of Balinor's team. Phillip Met in Collaborations. A member of Balinor's team. Odin Hertz A business rival of Pendragon Consulting, mentioned in Desperate Measures. Category:Characters